


Scotty Doesn't Know (Traducción)

by yuki_yuki



Series: A Question of Sterek (Traducción) [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, And so is Scott, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Mates, SO MUCH FLUFF, Scott Doesn't Know, Secret Relationship, Spanish Translation, The Pack Finds Out, The Pack is Awesome, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: No tenían la intención de mantener su relación en secreto. Stiles simplemente no estaba listo para contárselo a su mejor amigo. Eso era todo. Él no sabía que saldría así.OCinco veces un miembro de la manada descubrió que Derek y Stiles estaban juntos, y la única vez que Scott lo descubrió.





	Scotty Doesn't Know (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scotty Doesn't Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015745) by [CawCawMF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CawCawMF/pseuds/CawCawMF). 



> Y aquí va la ultima parte de esta serie.
> 
> Muchas gracias a CawCawMF por dejarme traducir esta serie.
> 
> Todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores y creadores.

—Derek, por mucho que ame lo que estás haciendo, realmente necesito ir a la escuela, —dijo Stiles, respirando pesadamente mientras Derek le lanzaba besos por el cuello.

—Vale, —el alfa gimió, alejándose. —¿Puedo recogerte más tarde?

Stiles hizo una mueca. Derek, la noche anterior, había confesado que Stiles era su compañero. Después de un año de pánico, fue básicamente el sueño de Stiles hecho realidad. El único problema era, bueno, Scott.

No era que Stiles estuviera avergonzado. Todo lo contrario, de hecho. No tenía ni idea de cómo había logrado atrapar a Derek, pero quería gritar desde el tejado que estaba saliendo con el chico más guapo de Beacon Hills. Y no era que tuviera miedo de salir. Sabía que Scott lo apoyaría sin importar qué. Era solo que... Scott era más tolerante con Derek, incluso amigable con él, pero todavía no estaban en los mejores términos.

Derek se tensó sobre él. —No importa. Fue estúpido.

—¡No! —Stiles se apresuró a explicar. —No no no. No es que no quiera que lo hagas. Es solo, necesito hablar con Scott. Contarle sobre... todo esto. No es realmente justo dejarlo en él, ¿ya sabes?

—Está bien, bien, —se quejó Derek. —¿Al menos vendrás al loft después de la escuela?

—Inmediatamente después de la escuela, —estuvo de acuerdo Stiles. Se inclinó hacia adelante para un beso rápido (que se convirtió en un beso mucho más largo) antes de correr hacia su Jeep y dirigirse a la escuela.

Se encontró con Scott en la entrada, con la intención de decírselo todo, malditos nervios, cuando Scott arrugó la nariz con obvio disgusto.

—Amigo, apestas a Derek.

¿Y no fue esa una oportunidad de oro?

—Sí, sobre eso...

—Scott, llegaremos tarde a la clase, —gritó Allison mientras entraba al edificio. Scott, por supuesto, la siguió como el adorable cachorro que era.

Tal vez la próxima vez, pensó Stiles, refunfuñando por lo bajo sobre hombres lobo enfermos de amor mientras los seguía.

Stiles trató de hablar con Scott durante el día, pero cada vez algo se ponía en su camino. Una maestra les decía que dejaran de susurrar en clase, o Allison le tiraba el pelo y Scott se volvía bizco con sentimientos amorosos. Cuando sonó el timbre de la escuela, Stiles estaba a punto de retorcerle el cuello a Scott.

Stiles irrumpió a través de la puerta del loft, cerrándola de golpe detrás de él y caminando hacia el sofá. Derek, que había estado esperando pacientemente en la parte superior de las escaleras, se precipitó al ver cómo Stiles estaba actuando.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Mi mejor amigo es un idiota, eso es lo que pasa, —gruñó Stiles mientras arrojaba su mochila al suelo.

Derek inmediatamente se puso tenso. —No lo tomó bien, entonces.

—Oh, ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de tomarlo bien. Cada vez que traté de hablar con él, pero era todo Allison esto, Allison aquello, o "Deja de hablar, Stiles. Harris nos va a castigar". ¿Sabes cuántos castigos tuve que sufrir porque sintió que era necesario hablar con entusiasmo sobre el pelo de Allison? Demasiadas, Derek. ¿Pero puede escuchar durante cinco segundos para poder decirle que estoy emparejado con su alfa? No claro que no. Él es tan a mmmph...

Los labios de Derek contra los suyos fueron un shock, pero Stiles definitivamente podría acostumbrarse a ser callado de esta manera. Él gimió suavemente y estaba empezando a besarle cuando Derek se apartó bruscamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué te detuviste? ¿Dije detener? Menos pararse, más besos, —Stiles gimió, con la intención de cumplir con su orden, pero Derek se echó hacia atrás otra vez y arrugó la nariz.

—Hueles como la escuela secundaria, —se quejó, haciendo que Stiles rodara los ojos.

—Sí amigo. Acabo de llegar de allí. Suele suceder.

—No, —soltó Derek, luciendo frustrado ahora. —No es como - hueles como otras personas. Demasiado-

Y fue entonces cuando se dio por vencido en hablar a favor de empujar a Stiles en el sofá y revolotear sobre él.

—Está bien, puedo sumarme totalmente a esto.

Siempre podía subir a bordo con improvisadas y raras poses extrañamente posesivas. Derek se inclinó y Stiles cerró los ojos, esperando sentir los labios de Derek. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando en su lugar sintió la lengua de Derek contra su cuello, disparando un rayo de calor directo a su polla.

—Oh Dios, eso no es lo que esperaba.

Bajó la mirada cuando Derek acarició su mejilla contra la garganta de Stiles, su barba rasguñaba agradablemente de una manera que hizo a Stiles gemir. Derek resopló profundamente antes de emitir un sonido de aprobación y pasar al otro lado de su cuello. Lo cual fue un poco extraño. Como la forma en que Derek estaba bañando con la lengua a Stiles en lugar de mordisquearla de vez en cuando. Casi como…

—¿Estás jodidamente perfumandome?

Derek hizo una pausa, pero no movió su cara de la garganta de Stiles o sus manos de donde habían estado arrastrándose bajo la camisa de Stiles. No es que Stiles realmente quisiera que se mudara de esos lugares. O detener lo que estaba haciendo.

—No hueles bien, —murmuró Derek en su cuello, dándole una pequeña lamida por si acaso.

Stiles tomó una respiración rápida. —¿Y qué huele bien?

Derek lamió un sendero hasta la esquina de la boca de Stiles. —Cuando hueles como yo. Como nosotros.

Stiles dejó escapar otro gemido, este más fuerte. Eso no debería sonar tan increíblemente caliente. —Entonces, ¿esto significa que vas a hacer esto cada vez que regrese de la escuela?

Los dedos de Derek vagaron por el pecho de Stiles para descansar ligeramente contra su pezón, esperando, provocando. —¿Tienes algún problema con eso?, —Preguntó con una sonrisa de complicidad.

—Joder, no, —suspiró Stiles, y la sonrisa de Derek se convirtió en una sonrisa lobuna.

—Bien, —dijo, complacido, y agachó la cabeza y siguió acariciando el cuello de Stiles.

Mientras lo hacía, sus dedos continuaron explorando cada centímetro de la piel de Stiles. Cuando pasó los dedos por el pezón de Stiles otra vez, esta vez más áspero, Stiles tuvo que concentrar toda su energía en no moverse contra el muslo de Derek. Estaba tan concentrado en esto, de hecho, que no se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado en el loft hasta que oyó una voz desde la puerta.

—Finalmente. Boyd me debe veinte dólares.

—Sal, Erica, —gruñó Derek, sin molestarse siquiera en levantar la cabeza.

—Y no se lo digas a Scott, —Stiles chilló cuando Derek le mordió suavemente la barbilla.

Cuando Erica cerró la puerta, Derek alzó una sola ceja. Stiles rodó sus ojos otra vez y empujó la cara de Derek contra su yugular.

—Cállate y vuelve a perfumarme, tú Neanderthal.

Stiles se sorprendió cuando Derek obedeció de inmediato.

 

2.

Una hora más tarde, cuando la marcaje se había convertido en la inevitable sesión de besos que Stiles esperaba, Stiles estaba extremadamente orgulloso de haber logrado no correrse en sus pantalones como el patético virgen que era. Aunque, para ser justos, Derek mantenía muy severamente las caderas separadas. La jodida fuerza de los hombres lobos y la sorprendente sensibilidad caballerosa de Derek.

Esta vez, Stiles oyó que se abría la puerta, pero estaba disfrutando demasiado la lengua de Derek en su boca como para importarle. Al menos por un minuto más.

—Huh. Creo que realmente le debo a Erica veinte dólares.

Derek se apartó bruscamente y miró a Boyd. —Fuera, Boyd, —gruñó, al igual que lo hizo con Erica. Boyd, sin embargo, ignoró las órdenes de su Alfa y se sentó en el sillón junto al sofá.

—No puedo, —dijo mientras alcanzaba el control remoto del televisor, lo encendía y comenzaba a mover canales. —Real Housewives empieza en dos minutos y la televisor de mi casa está rota.

Derek lo miró y parecía que se estaba preparando para sacar a Boyd, pero Stiles no pudo evitar el bufido de diversión que lo frenó.

—¿Real Housewives?

Inmediatamente se arrepintió y esperó que Boyd gruñera o lo atacara. En cambio, Boyd simplemente lo miró amablemente. —No digas nada hasta que lo veas. Mi hermana me hizo verlo con ella una vez. Es como ver un choque de trenes.

Lo cual por supuesto despertó el interés de Stiles. —Bueno, ¿de qué trata?, —Preguntó, apartando a un sorprendido Derek de él mientras se sentaba y miraba al televisor con curiosidad.

Y así es como Stiles se vio atrapado viendo Real Housewives del Condado de Orange. Derek, quien se vio obligado a mirarlo con Stiles cada semana, mirando mal a Boyd cada vez que lo veía durante un mes.

 

3.

Dos semanas después, y Scott todavía no lo sabía. ¿Por qué? Brujas, por eso. Malditas brujas invadieron Beacon Hills. Y no las geniales brujas de Harry Potter o Samantha Stephens. No, esta era la clase de brujas que volaron la fábrica de acero abandonada el día en que llegaron a la ciudad. Todo el mundo había estado en alerta desde entonces, y las reuniones de la manada se llevaban a cabo casi todas las noches. (Derek se había acostumbrado a dormir en la habitación de Stiles todas las noches para vigilar, o al menos eso decían. Por lo general, terminaban por entender o hablar sobre las teorías de Stiles sobre las brujas).

Stiles estaba concentrando toda su energía (no gastada en Derek) en la investigación en casa y las lecciones con Deaton después de la escuela. Resulta que tener una 'chispa' puede ser útil en cuanto a magia. Al igual que, Stiles fue capaz de luchar usando magia. Siempre guardaría un pequeño resentimiento contra Deaton por retener esa información por tanto tiempo. Y ahora, cuando finalmente encontraron a las brujas y se preparaban para una pelea, le molestaba que Derek pareciera estar de acuerdo con Deaton.

—Derek, él me ha estado dando lecciones por una razón. Él sabía que yo podría ayudar.

—Y te mantuvo así por tanto tiempo para mantenerte a salvo. El hecho de que puedas usar magia no te hace invencible. Todavía eres humano , —insistió Derek. Estaban todos reunidos en el loft, y la manada miraba hacia adelante y hacia atrás entre los dos mientras su argumento se hacía más fuerte y más intenso.

—¿Quieres decir que todavía soy débil, verdad?" Stiles dijo con amargura. Sabía que ahora Derek lo amaba, pero todavía estaba un poco obsesionado por el hecho de que nunca podría ayudarlos.

—Eso no es lo que quise decir, y lo sabes. Deja de poner palabras en mi boca, —Derek gruñó, molesto.

—Entonces pruébalo y déjame ir contigo. Allison puede ir, —replicó Stiles, lanzando una mano temblorosa hacia Allison, que parecía increíblemente dividida entre estar de acuerdo con Stiles y salir de su discusión.

—Sí, porque Allison puede...

—Luchar. Allison puede luchar, y ella es humana. Yo también puedo luchar, y soy humano. Entonces, ¿por qué no puedo ir? —Stiles interrumpió, su voz cada vez más fuerte mientras hablaba.

—Es diferente y lo sabes, —rugió Derek, significando claramente que eso sería el final. Stiles, sin embargo, no sería disuadido.

—¿Por qué? ¿Crees que no puedo manejarlo? ¿No confías en mí? ¿Es asi? ¿Por qué, Derek? —Y aquí estaban todas las inseguridades persistentes que pasaban a primer plano. Los que dijeron que Stiles era débil, que aún no era lo suficientemente bueno. Que Derek no podía confiar en Stiles para proteger a la manada.

—Por supuesto que no es así, —dijo Derek, su voz repentinamente baja y rota. Stiles lo miró a la cara y vio que también parecía roto. —Sabes por qué.

Entonces, Stiles lo entiende. Esto no tiene nada que ver con las habilidades de Stiles y todo tiene que ver con el hecho de que Derek está asustado. De lo que, Stiles no estaba del todo seguro, pero si tuviera que aventurar una suposición, diría que Derek tiene miedo de perderlo. Simplemente no quería expresar eso aquí y ahora. No podía permitirse verse tan vulnerable frente a su manada. Su manada... que todavía los estaba mirando. Mierda.

Stiles miró a su alrededor de repente. Erica y Boyd estaban poniendo los ojos en blanco, ya habían descubierto lo que estaba pasando. Isaac y Allison parecían curiosos, Jackson parecía aburrido, y Lydia parecía... como si les estuviera dando una sonrisa muy conocedora. Ella lo sabía, lo que significaba que Jackson lo sabría pronto. Echó un último vistazo a Scott y se alegró de ver que su amigo parecía tan irremediablemente perdido como siempre.

Sintió que la ira desaparecía de sus facciones, y dejó que su voz se suavizara cuando volvió a hablar, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Derek. —Sé que estás tratando de protegerme, lo entiendo. Pero esta es mi oportunidad de finalmente poder protegerte también. A todos, —agregó torpemente, a pesar de que sabía que más de la mitad de la sala sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

Derek lo miró por un buen par de minutos, y luego suspiró profundamente. —Bien, puedes venir. Pero será mejor que no te lastimes.

 

4.

Por supuesto, Stiles se lastimó. No mucho. Solo unos cuantos rasguños. Y una costilla rota o dos. Tal vez algunos moretones alrededor de su cuello donde el líder de las brujas casi le estranguló. Nada demasiado importante. Sin embargo, logró derrotar a las brujas con un hechizo particularmente desagradable que había aprendido.

Toma eso, Sr. Alfa-Sobre-Protectivo.

¿Quién estaba llevando a Stiles a su loft y al sofá con una expresión severa ? Stiles sintió que se acercaba una conferencia. Se dejó caer y abrió la boca, preparándose para empezar a defenderse, cuando Derek lo abrazó con cuidado pero con firmeza.

—Estás bien, —susurró, dejando caer un suave beso en la frente de Stiles. Stiles no sabía si estaba tratando de convencer a Stiles o a sí mismo, pero decidió que no estaría de más tratar de tranquilizarlo.

—Sí, estoy bien, chico grande. Estoy bien.

Derek dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso y acercó a Stiles hasta que estuvo prácticamente sentado en su regazo. Él metió su cabeza bajo la barbilla de Stiles y comenzó a hacer esa cosa de nuevo. Solo que esta vez fue más por comodidad que por trabajar hasta tiempos sexys. Stiles podría trabajar con esto... esto-

—Amigo, estamos abrazados, —estalló de repente, divertido.

—Cállate, —Derek se quejó, pero no había mucho calor en su voz.

—Diablos no, me estás abrazando. Tengo que decir, nunca pensé que eso pasaría.

Derek se tensó y Stiles se arrepintió al instante de molestarlo. —¿Quieres que pare?, —Preguntó Derek a regañadientes.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Quédate donde estás , —dijo Stiles, y Derek se relajó, acariciando más profundo.

Estuvo tranquilo por un tiempo después de eso. Stiles se mantuvo quieto y dejó que Derek se consolara al escuchar el latido de su corazón contra su oreja. La calidez de los brazos de Derek a su alrededor se filtraron en sus huesos, haciéndolo sentir pesado y cansado. Estaba empezando a quedarse dormido cuando Derek volvió a hablar, su voz temblorosa.

—Cuando ella te tuvo a ti, la líder, pensé... pensé que esta..

—Estoy bien, —repitió Stiles, pasando sus manos por el cabello de Derek. Derek hizo una especie de ruido retumbante en su pecho que Stiles diría, si no lo conocía mejor, sonaba como un ronroneo.

En sus sueños más salvajes nunca pensó que esto sucedería. Bueno, está bien, tal vez en sus sueños más salvajes había imaginado a Derek buscando consuelo. Pero honestamente, nunca pensó, incluso ahora sabiendo su posición en la vida de Derek, que Derek mostraría voluntariamente su vulnerabilidad de esta manera. Le dio esta sensación cálida y llena profundamente en la boca del estómago.

Oyó que se abría la puerta y miró de inmediato. Derek, quien sin duda había oído e incluso olido al intruso mientras subía las escaleras hacia el loft, mantuvo su rostro firmemente plantado en el pecho de Stiles.

—Erica y Boyd tenían razón, —dijo Isaac con una sonrisa brillante.

Stiles no pudo evitar devolverla e Isaac se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo. Stiles siseó cuando el movimiento le hizo doler las costillas. Derek se echó hacia atrás y dejó escapar un gruñido de advertencia, pero Stiles solo acarició su cabeza cariñosamente.

—Estoy bien, —dijo de nuevo, y Derek retomó su posición anterior.

Isaac se rió en voz baja y dijo: —¿Esto te convierte en la mamá manada?

Stiles hizo una mueca. —Oficialmente ya no eres mi favorito.

Isaac solo se rió más fuerte.

 

5.

—¿Estás seguro? —Dijo Derek, alejándose de donde había estado haciendo un chupetón en el cuello de Stiles. Ambos ya no tenían camisa, y a Stiles le gustaría continuar con la ropa que faltaba. Las manos de Derek descansaban precariamente sobre la hebilla de los pantalones de Stiles. El adolescente inclinó levemente sus caderas, y gimió cuando Derek retrocedió un poco más.

—Oh mi jodido... Derek, si me preguntas eso una vez más, te dejaré ahora con el peor caso de bolas azules

—Stiles, habla en serio, —demandó Derek.

—Estoy tan serio. Soy el rey de toda seriedad en este momento, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo una corona con una gran "S" que significa "serio" Stiles. Aunque puedo ver por qué estarías confundido.

Derek levantó una ceja ante sus travesuras. —Perder tu virginidad es un gran problema.

Stiles gimió y dejó caer su cabeza contra el colchón de Derek. —Oh, Dios mío, no estamos teniendo esta discusión en este momento—. Levantó la cabeza y miró fijamente a Derek. —Sí, sé que mi virginidad es algo precioso y sagrado. Merezco ser tratado delicadamente como el unicornio puro e inmaculado que soy. Ahora, ¿puedes poner tu polla en mi culo?

—Stiles, —reprendió Derek, ya que no podía evitar la ligera contracción de sus labios.

—Honestamente, no sé lo que quieres que te diga. ¿Debo deletrearlo? Estoy listo. He estado listo durante los últimos dos meses, Derek.

—Lo sé pero...

—Mira, realmente aprecio que intentes proteger mi virtud, pero adivina qué. Te amo, y realmente me gustaría tener sexo contigo ahora. Preferiblemente el tipo en el que me follas en el colchón con tanta fuerza que me desmayo. ¿Vale?

Derek gruñó con voz entrecortada antes de avanzar y atacar la boca de Stiles. Stiles dejó escapar un graznido de sorpresa. Derek aprovechó la oportunidad para deslizar su lengua en la boca abierta de Stiles, explorando cada centímetro con un propósito brutal. Stiles podía sentir su polla comenzar a ponerse dura de nuevo cuando Derek cayó contra sus caderas. Él se inclinó entre ellos y tiró de la cremallera de Derek. El adolescente agitado luchó con eso por unos minutos antes de torcer su boca.

—Quítate estas malditas cosas ahora, —ordenó, su voz baja y grave incluso en sus oídos. Derek se rió entre dientes, pero lo hizó, tirando de sus pantalones vaqueros y bóxers en un rápido movimiento.

Stiles apenas tuvo oportunidad de mirar a Derek en toda su gloria desnuda antes de cubrirlo una vez más. Lo compensó tirando de los pantalones de Stiles, librándolo de ellos rápidamente. Una vez que ambos estuvieron completamente desnudos, Derek no perdió el tiempo en envolver su mano alrededor de la polla completamente dura de Stiles.

—Mierda. Eso es... mmnnn , —Stiles se apagó inútilmente mientras Derek giraba su puño alrededor de la cabeza.

—No tienes idea de cuánto tiempo he querido esto. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas contenerme, asegurarme de que tuvieras elección, —susurró Derek junto a su oreja, su cálido aliento se extendió por el cuello de Stiles y lo hizo estremecerse gratamente.

—Lo sé, lo sé, —respondió Stiles débilmente, incapaz de formar una oración totalmente coherente mientras Derek lo acariciaba tan meticulosamente.

Sus dedos recorrieron arriba y abajo la vena en la parte inferior de la polla de Stiles mientras su pulgar se frotaba en su hendidura, reuniendo el pre-semen que se estaba acumulando allí. Stiles jadeaba, tratando de evitar soltar su carga en ese mismo momento.

—Dios, eres tan perfecto así. Todo caliente y enrojecido, rogándome que te lleve, para reclamarte.

—Sí, por favor, reclámame, —dijo Stiles, su cerebro cortocircuitando las palabras de Derek.

—Hmm, lo haré. Es un buen compañero. Has sido muy paciente conmigo, —respiró Derek mientras retiraba su mano. Stiles gimió, pero Derek lo hizo callar.

—Está bien. Voy a cuidarte.

Stiles oyó un clic y abrió los ojos (cuando se le habían cerrado) para ver a Derek cubriéndose los dedos con lubricante. Él gimió, y dejó que sus ojos se cerraran de nuevo cuando sintió un solo dedo resbaladizo frotándose contra su entrada.

—¿Bien?, —Preguntó Derek suavemente. Stiles solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, su corazón acelerado mientras sus nervios regresaban.

—Relájate, —dijo Derek, presionando un ligero beso en su frente mientras introducía el dedo índice. No dolía, pero no era exactamente cómodo.Stiles sabía que no sería todo placer de inmediato, así que dejó que Derek empujara ligeramente su dedo, estirándolo para abrirlo. Podía sentir el ardor del segunda, pero no estaba tan mal. Estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a la plenitud, relajando más los músculos cada segundo. El tercer dedo le dolió, y tuvo que morderse el labio para contener el quejido. Derek, notando su incomodidad, de inmediato detuvo sus movimientos.

—¿Tengo que parar?

—Ni te atrevas, —Stiles gritó.

Derek comenzó vacilante a empujar sus dedos otra vez. Stiles sintió la quemadura y el estiramiento comenzar a disminuir, para ser reemplazado por una agradable presión que crecía en su columna vertebral. Derek giró su muñeca un poco y de repente hubo un destello blanco en la visión de Stiles.

—Ahí, justo ahí, —Stiles jadeó. Derek ajustó su ángulo y logró golpear el lugar otra vez, causando que Stiles gimiera con despreocupación.

—¿Bien?  —Preguntó Derek, sonando tan destrozado como Stiles.

—Muy bien, muy bien, Derek.

Al escuchar esto, Derek comenzó a empujar sus dedos más rápido, golpeando la próstata de Stiles cada vez. La presión que Stiles había sentido antes se estaba intensificando rápidamente, la bobina caliente en la base de su columna vertebral casi lista para saltar.

—Derek. Tienes que parar. Voy a venir.

—Ese es el punto, —Derek gruñó, una sonrisa irónica en sus labios incluso mientras respiraba pesadamente con el esfuerzo de contenerse.

—No, —argumentó Stiles débilmente, viendo estrellas mientras el lobo torcía los dedos. —Te quiero en mi cuando me venga.

Un fuerte rugido rompió la tranquila atmósfera. —Joder, Stiles, —gimió Derek, mirando a un segundo de distancia para no desmoronarse.

—Sí, esa es la idea.

El hombre mayor se detuvo y retiró sus dedos, dejando a Stiles sintiéndose vacío. Él inclinó su cabeza para besar a Stiles profundamente. —Te amo mucho, —dijo cuando se separó.

—Yo también te amo, —respondió Stiles, su corazón palpitando con la emoción que lo atravesaba en este momento. Aquí estaba. Después de meses de espera y más de un año de tristeza por Derek, finalmente iban a estar conectados.

—¿Estás listo?

—Derek, así que ayúdame... —Stiles comenzó a gritar, pero Derek lo besó de nuevo.

—Está bien, está bien, —se rió entre dientes. Agarró la botella de lubricante, vertiendo una generosa cantidad en su polla antes de alinearla en la entrada de Stiles. Stiles sintió que la cabeza empujaba su borde y...

—¡Dios mío, lo siento mucho!

Derek se apartó de un salto como si estuviera sorprendido en el mismo momento en que Stiles gimió, —¿Estás jodidamente bromeando? Voy a ser virgen para siempre.

—Lo siento, lo siento, yo solo - wow, Erica tenía razón.

—¿Qué necesitas, Allison? —Gruñó Derek, con la voz apretada desde el otro lado de la cama. Stiles, por su parte, no hizo ningún movimiento para cubrirse. Simplemente dejó caer la cabeza patéticamente y se llevó un brazo a los ojos mientras se lamentaba silenciosamente de lo injusta que era su vida.

—Claro, —chilló Allison desde la puerta, su mano aún cubría sus ojos y un rubor brillante en sus mejillas. —Um, mi papá, dijo que necesitaba tu ayuda con algunas hadas o algo así. Escuché un rugido y luego grité cuando entré, así que pensé... lo siento, lo siento mucho ".

—Allison, realmente te amo y todo, pero te odio mucho ahora, —gimió Stiles. —Además, no se lo digas a Scott.

—Dile a tu padre que estaré allí pronto, —dijo Derek antes de poder responder, echándola. Ella aprovechó la oportunidad y salió disparada del loft.

—Yo debería...

—Si, probablemente.

—Lo siento, —dijo Derek, sonando realmente molesto. Stiles levantó su brazo y se encontró con los ojos de Derek.

—Está bien. Sé cómo va. Pero para que lo sepas, en el momento en que vuelvas, te saltaré. Una advertencia justa, va a suceder.

Derek sonrió brillantemente. —Acuerdo.

Se levantó y comenzó a recoger su ropa, para gran consternación de Stiles. —Por cierto, no es que te esté empujando ni nada, ¿pero cuándo se lo vas a decir a Scott?

—Oh eso. Iba a contarle después de las brujas, pero aparentemente Erica comenzó un debate sobre cuánto tiempo le tomará resolverlo. Me prometió el veinte por ciento de las ganancias si no lo decía.

—Hmm, —murmuró Derek pensativamente mientras se ponía la camiseta por la cabeza. —Creo que es justo que obtenga la mitad de eso.

—Amigo, puedes tener lo que quieras siempre que vuelvas a casa y me folles esta noche.

Los ojos de la alfa se iluminaron de rojo brevemente antes de atraer a Stiles en un beso áspero. —Trato, —prometió.

 

+1.

—Derek, ¿dónde está la leche?

Derek había cumplido su promesa la noche anterior. Una vez que regresó de lidiar con Chris y las hadas (en serio, ¿cómo esta era la vida de Stiles?), Pasó horas rompiendo a Stiles. No hace falta decir que fue la mejor noche de la vida de Stiles. Estaba dolorido en todos los lugares correctos y tan cansado que durmió hasta el mediodía.

—En la nevera. ¿Dónde más estaría?

Normalmente, Stiles soltaría un gruñido , pero descubrió que no podía quitarse la sonrisa tonta de su rostro. —Tal vez deberías venir a ayudarme a encontrarla, —dijo descaradamente.

Antes de que Derek pudiera responder, la puerta del loft se abrió detrás de él. Él giró y se congeló.

Scott estaba de pie en la puerta, confundido al mirar a Stiles. Stiles... que estaba de pie frente a la nevera abierta solo en boxers. En boxers de Derek. Mierda.

—Um... —Stiles estaba perdido por las palabras, su boca se abrió mientras él y Scott se miraban torpemente.

—Realmente te cansé, mu... Scott, —la voz de Derek pasó de burlarse a estar sorprendido en unos cinco segundos cuando caminó por la escalera de caracol (también en boxes, carajo, esto parecía, bueno, lo que era).

—Derek, —se atragantó Scott, con los ojos muy abiertos. —Stiles. Estáis... 

—¡Entrenando! —Intervino Stiles. —Sí, fuimos a correr esta mañana, así que estoy muy cansado.

—Y también medio desnudo, —dijo Scott inexpresivo. Y maldición, este no era el momento para que Scott aprendiera a usar el sarcasmo. Incluso Derek, que ahora se había movido a su lado, tenía las cejas levantadas, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para decir nada. Y realmente, Stiles podría golpearlo si no le rompiera la mano. Derek estuvo completamente involucrado en las actividades de anoche, pero al menos podría ayudar a Stiles aquí.

—Bueno, sí, porque ves que me caí. Mientras estaba corriendo. Torpemente caí en el barro. Entonces, Derek me dejó lavar mi ropa, —Stiles terminó sin convicción, esperando que Scott comprara su historia o dejara esto. A su lado, Derek intentaba en vano ocultar una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Esto es porque se supone que la manada no sabe que estáis saliendo?

Derek se quedó boquiabierto. Como realmente se abrió de par en par. Stiles se reiría si no estuviera tan aturdido.

—¿Q-qué? —Farfulló.

Scott rodó sus ojos, como si estuviera tan acabado con la mierda de Stiles. —Quiero decir, no les contaré a ninguno de ellos, obviamente, pero Stiles. ¿Corriendo? ¿Cuándo te has levantado temprano para cualquier tipo de actividad física? 

—¿Lo sabes?, —Preguntó Derek. Stiles era inútil por el momento, incapaz de formar una oración quizás por primera vez en su vida.

—Bueno sí. Lo sé desde que comenzó hace dos meses. ¿Crees que no notaría que Stiles olía mal el día después de que desaparecieras para hablar con él? , —Preguntó Scott dudosamente. —Solo pensé que no querías que la manada se enterara.

—Espera, ¿lo sabías antes que todos los demás?, —Dijo Stiles antes de poder contenerse.

—¿Todos los demás lo saben?

—Um...—Stiles se estremeció. Aquí es donde todo podría irse a la mierda. Intentó explicar rápidamente:— No se los dijimos, simplemente se dieron cuenta.

Stiles se preparó, esperando que Scott explotara. Él no culparía a Scott por eso. Si la situación se revierte, estaría enojado con su mejor amigo por no decirle algo como esto.

—Eso es tan increíble. No creía haber podido mantenerlo en secreto por mucho más tiempo.

Stiles y Derek se miraron brevemente, y luego Stiles estalló en carcajadas. Scott solo parecía más confundido.

—Bien, bien, me voy a ir. Vosotros dos, eh, diviértanse. Solo, por favor, nunca me digas los detalles.

Salió corriendo por la puerta, dejando a Derek todavía con la boca abierta y Stiles sonriendo como un loco.

—¿Por qué estás sonriendo? Nos hemos estado volviendo locos por nada, —gruñó Derek cuando vio la cara de su novio.

—Estoy tan orgulloso de él, hombre. Él lo descubrió.

Derek estaba de repente a su lado, con los brazos alrededor de él firmemente. La sonrisa de Stiles vaciló y se giró para mirar al lobo.

—¿Sabes lo que significa esto, verdad?" Derek le susurró al oído, haciendo que su respiración se atascara. Entonces, realmente consideró la pregunta.

—Joder, tendremos que ir a citas dobles con él y Allison, —Stiles gimió, con los hombros caídos.

—Eso no es de lo que estaba hablando, —se quejó Derek, bajando dramáticamente la cabeza hacia el hombro de su compañero.

—¿Y que?

—Esto significa, —explicó Derek, —que no tengo que contenerme para tocarte delante de la manada.

—¿T-tocarme?

— Mmhmm, —murmuró Derek contra la piel de su cuello.

—Puedo olerte—. Sacudió la lengua para acariciar el lóbulo de la oreja de Stiles, y luego frotó su mejilla sobre la cara de Stiles. Stiles dejó escapar un gemido entrecortado por la acción.

—Puedo besarte.— Tomó la cara de Stiles entre sus manos, buscando un beso profundo y sucio que hizo que Stiles jadeara después.

—Puedo pasar mis manos sobre ti". Pasó una mano lentamente por el pecho de Stiles, descansando en la cintura de sus bóxers antes de zambullirse y agarrar la erección de Stiles. El joven jadeó, sus ojos se movieron hacia atrás en su cabeza mientras agarraba los hombros de Derek en busca de apoyo.

—Yo.... Pienso, —Stiles siseó entre dientes cuando Derek comenzó a acariciarlo. —No creo que necesiten ver esto. Podría... ah, allí mismo... podría ser un demasiado.

—Hmm, tienes razón. Solo yo puedo verte de esta manera.

Stiles gimió afirmando, solo para soltar un grito de sorpresa cuando los dedos de la otra mano de Derek se hundieron debajo de la pretina del otro lado y fueron directos hacia su dolorido orificio. No entraron, solo empujaron contra el borde, creando una presión increíble.Combinado con la mano experta de Derek en su polla, Stiles llegaría en poco tiempo.

—Derek, voy a...

—Está bien, —dijo Derek, su mano acelerando ahora. Solo un puñado de caricias después, Stiles se venía con un grito en sus boxes prestados, Derek lo acariciaba a través de su orgasmo. Cuando finalmente bajó, se desplomó contra Derek, sus piernas estaban temblorosas y débiles.

—Eso fue asombroso. Voy a corresponder totalmente. Tan pronto como pueda sentir mis extremidades nuevamente.

Derek solo se rió mientras lo abrazaba. —Sin prisa. Tenemos todo el día.

Stiles pensó en las implicaciones de eso, un día entero en la cama.

—Dulce Jesús, vas a matarme.

FIN


End file.
